


Lines

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Dawn tries out a pickup line on Faith
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers
Kudos: 1





	Lines

“I’ve got a new one,” Dawn said. “Want to hear it?”

“Is it more original than your last fifteen?” Faith asked. “’If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?’ has been around forever.”

“I guarantee you haven’t heard this before.”

“All right.”

“I’m the key, baby. Let me unlock you.”

Faith laughed.

“So… no good?”

“No, I like it. I will admit that you’ve got me thinking about handcuffs.”

“So I can consider the line a success.”

“Only if you use it for a very limited audience. Maybe just one person.”

“Like you?”

“Exactly.”  



End file.
